Transkripte/Lunas Verwandlung
Lunas Verwandlung ist die vierte Folge der zweiten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die dreißigste der Serie. Text In der Bibliothek :Spike: Aach, komm schon, Twilight! Wir kommen noch zu spät zum GruselnachtfestOriginal: Nightmare Night festival. Fanfare Ooh. Bist du... dieser durchgeknallte Opa aus dem Ponyville-Senioren Dorf? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich bin Star Swirl der Bärtige. ErfinderOrigianl: Father des amniomorphischen Zaubers! Hast du das Buch mit der geheimnisvollen Einhorngeschichte überhaupt gelesen? :Spike: Ähm.. Klopfen Oh, das hört sich wichtig an. :Fillies: Gruselnacht! Angst gemacht! Hast du auch an Süßes gedacht?Original: Nightmare Night! What a fright! Give us something sweet to bite! :Spike: verlegen :Twilight Sparkle: Hi, liebe Ponys. Tolle Kostüme. Fröhliche Gruselnacht, Granny Smith! :Granny Smith: Eigentlich wollte ich schon vor fünf Stunden im Bett liegen und mich ausruhen. :Pipsqueak: Pipsqueak der Pirat, stets zu ihren Diensten. Das ist meine aller erste Gruselnacht. :Twilight Sparkle: Stimmt, du bist ja aus Trottingham.Original: Since you moved here from Trottingham? :Pipsqueak: Genau. Deshalb ist es meine aller erste Gruselnacht überhaupt.Original: No, my very first Nightmare Night ever! :Pinkie Pie: gacker Genug geplaudert! Zeit ist Zucker! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, bist du nicht schon ein wenig zu alt? :Pinkie Pie: Zu alt um Süßigkeiten einzusacken? gacker Niemals! :Twilight Sparkle: Glockenklingen Gefällt es dir? :Pinkie Pie: Ja! Super Kostüm, Twilight! Du siehst wirklich aus, wie ein abgedrehter Clown! :Twilight Sparkle: Ein Clown? Sieh dir nur mal das Muster auf diesem Mantel an! Das sind Hufstickereien! :Spike: Ein tolles Kostüm, hä'... Opa. :Twilight Sparkle: grummel :Titellied Die Gruselnacht :Twilight Sparkle: Star Swirl der Bärtige ist ja nur der wichtigste Zauberer des letzten Jahrhunderts. :Hintergrundponys: Yeah! Woohoo! :Twilight Sparkle: Er hat mehr als 200 Zauber erfunden. Seine magischen Werke füllen sogar ein ganzes Regal in der Bibliothek! Ich sollte eine Ponygruppe gründen und sie in Geschichte unterrichten. Wetten alle Ponys fahren darauf ab? Was meinst du, Spike? :Spike: Mhmm! Essgeräusche Super klasse. :Twilight Sparkle: Hey sieh mal, wir sind schon da! Hast du Lust etwas zu essen? :Spike: rülps :Pinkie Pie: Twilight, Twilight! Das ist unsere Ausbeute! Ah! Ist das zu fassen? Dann sind wir zu Cheerilee nach hause gegangen. Da haben wir noch mehr gekrigt. Stimmt doch, Pip? :Pipsqueak: Ganz genau! :Pinkie Pie: Aber dann mussten wir aufhören und auf Granny Smith warten- Blitzschlag :Pinkie Pie, Pipsqueak und Fohlen: schrei :Rainbow Dash: Lachen :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash, das war nicht sehr nett. :Rainbow Dash: Entspann dich, alter Mann. Dieser Abend ist dazu da, anderen Streiche zu spielen! :Twilight Sparkle: Aber sieh dir mal Spike an. :Spike: und würgend :Rainbow Dash: Ach, das war doch nur Spaß. OUH, OUH OUH, da ist noch eine Gruppe! :Hintergrundponys: Blitzzucken schreien :Twilight Sparkle: Fröhliche Gruselnacht, Applejack! :Applejack: Hallöchen Spike, hey Twilight! Cooles Kostüm. :Spike: Danke! Ich bin ein Drachen. :Twilight Sparkle: Sie meint mich, Spike. :Applejack: Du trägst einen Bart, also bist du sowas wie ein Country Music Sänger. :Spike: lacht :Applejack: Wo ihr schon mal hier seid, habt ihr Lust nach einem Apfel zu tauchen? :und Applaus :Bürgermeisterin: Danke, liebe Ponys, und willkommen zum jährlichen Gruselnachfest! :und Applaus :Bürgermeisterin: Und jetzt folgen alle kleinen Ponys, die so fleißig Süßigkeiten gesammelt haben, unserer Freundin Zecora. Sie erzählt euch die Legende von Nightmare Moon! lacht :Spike: Die Gruselstimme würde in 'nem anderen Kostüm viel besser funktionieren. :Twilight Sparkle: kichert :Zecora: Heute Nacht will kein Pony ruhn. Ich erzähle euch von Nightmare Moon. Zecora's Geschichte donnern :Zecora: Kleine Ponys, aufgepasst! Wisst ihr warum die Angst euch erfasst? Die Gruselnacht, in schwarzer Dunkelheit, ist unheimlich. Bringt euch in Sicherheit. :All: japs :Zecora: Jedes Jahr sind wir im Kostüm versteckt. Damit sie uns auch nicht entdeckt. :Fohlen: schrei :Zecora: Kinder, eines dürft ihr auf keinen Fall vergessen. Nightmare Moon will euch alle auffressen. :Pipsqueak und Pinkie Pie: schrei :Zecora: Vor Hunger sind ihr die Ponys einerlei. Sieht sie euch nicht, fliegt sie vorbei. Wenn sie kommt und die Luft ist rein, kann Equestria noch ein Jahr sicher sein! :Pipsqueak: Oh äh, Zecora, wenn wir Kostüme tragen, damit uns Nightmare Moon nicht sieht und damit sie uns nicht verschlingt, wieso müssen wir ihr dann etwas von unseren Süßigkeiten abgeben? :Zecora: Eine sehr gute Frage, mein kleiner Wicht. Nightmare Moon beleidigen darf man nicht! Füllt ihr Bäuchlein mit leckeren Dingen, denn sonst kehrt sie zurück und wird euch verschlingen. :Pinkie Pie: schrei Na losOriginal: Everypony! Wir schmeißen ihr ein paar Süßigkeiten hin und verschwinden! :Alle: schrei :Pinkie Pie: Ah! Es ist Nightmare Moon! Rennt! :Alle: Schrei :Alle: Schrei :Blitze, Schrei Lunas Ankunft :Pinkie Pie und Fohlen: Schreien :und Donner :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Prinzessin Luna! :Fledermäuse quietschen :Cloud Kicker: wimmer :Prinzessin Luna: STIMME Einwohner von Ponyville! Wir beehren euer kleines Dorf mit unserer Gegenwart, damit ihr der Macht, der wahren Prinzessin der Nacht, huldigen könnt! Wir sind nicht länger ein Pony der Albträume. Statt dessen sind Wir ein Pony, dass sich nach eurer Liebe und Bewunderung sehnt. Gemeinsam machen wir aus dieser furchtbaren Feier ein fröhliches und leuchtendes Fest! :Blitze :Pinkie Pie: Habt ihr gehört, Ponys? Nightmare Moon hat gesagt, dass sie uns alle frisst! :Alle: schrei :Prinzessin Luna: Stimme Was? Nein Kinder, nein! Es gibt keinen Grund mehr für euch Uns zu fürchten. Freudenschreie sind das was eure Prinzessin begehrt und keine Angstschreie. :weißes Pony: japs :Prinzessin Luna: Bürgermeisterin, die Prinzessin der Nacht ist angekommen. Aber was ist denn nur mit euch? Na schön. Dann ists es eben auch egal. Wir verzichten auf eine königliche huldvolle Verabschiedung. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich werde mal mit ihr reden. :Spike: Du kannst nicht mit ihr reden! Sie ist Nightmare Moon! :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, ist sie nicht. Die Elemente der Harmonie haben sie zurück verwandelt! Sie ist gut. Sie hat nur nach tausend Jahren Schwierigkeiten sich wieder anzupassen. Twilight und Luna :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin Luna? Hi, mein Name ist- :Prinzessin Luna: Star Swirl der Bärtige. Vorbildliches Kostüm! Es hat sogar goldene GlöckchenOriginal: Thou even got the bells right... :Twilight Sparkle: Wie schön, vielen, vielen Dank!Original: Thank you, finally! Endlich erkennt jemand mein Kostüm! Äh, ich bin gekommen, um dich auf unserem Fest zu begrüßen! Mein richtiger Name ist- :Prinzessin Luna: Twilight Sparkle. STIMME Du hast die Macht''Original: Elemente der Hamronie angewendet, und uns unserer dunklen Kräfte beraubt! :'Twilight Sparkle': Und das war doch auch gut so, oder? :'Prinzessin Luna': voice Aber natürlich. Seit dem sind wir wieder glücklich. Merkt man das denn nicht? :'Twilight Sparkle': Also, irgendwie klingt es trotzdem als würdest du mich anschreien. :'Prinzessin Luna': Das ist die traditionell-königliche Canterlot-Stimme! Es ist Tradition das royale "Wir" zu benutzen, und mit STIMME lauter Stimme zusprechen, wenn Wir mit Unseren Untertanen reden! :'Twilight Sparkle': Weist du, das könnte vielleicht der Grund dafür sein, warum du hier mit gemischten Gefühlen begrüßt wirst. Ich denke, wenn du ein wenig zurückhaltender wärst, würdest du mit mer Freundlichkeit empfangen werden. lach :'Prinzessin Luna': STIMME Ich? Zurückhaltend? :'Twilight Sparkle': Und vielleicht nicht so laut! :'Prinzessin Luna': voice Ohhh. Wir waren jetzt seit tausend Jahren eingesperrt. Und wir sind nicht ganz sicher, ob wir das können. Sprechunterricht :'Twilight Sparkle': Keine Angst, Prinzessin. Fluttershy kann dir gute Ratschläge geben. Sie ist sehr zurückhaltend und spricht mit süßer, leiser Stimme. :'Fluttershy': Verschwindet! Keine Süßigkeiten! Keine Besucher in der Gruselnacht! :'Twilight Sparkle': Äh, lach Fluttershy, ich bin's, Twilight! :'Fluttershy': Tatsächlich, du. Ah und Nightmare Moon. japs Nightmare Moon?! schrei :'Twilight Sparkle': lachen Äh, warte bitte hier. :krach :'Twilight Sparkle': Fluttershy... erinnerst du dich an Prinzessin Luna? :'Prinzessin Luna': STIMME Sehr erfreut. :'Fluttershy': Gleichfalls. :'Prinzessin Luna': STIMME Twilight Sparkle erzählte Uns, dass du ein süßes, leises Stimmchen hast. Wir möchten dich bitten Uns beizubringen genauso leise zu sprechen. :'Fluttershy': leise Okay. :'Prinzessin Luna': STIMME Kann der Unterricht beginnen? :'Fluttershy': leise Okay. :'Prinzessin Luna': STIMME Soll'n wir deine Stimme nachahmen? :'Fluttershy': leise Okay. :'Prinzessin Luna': STIMME Wie ist das? :'Fluttershy': eilig Perfekt, Schulschluss. :'Twilight Sparkle': Noch ein wenig leiser , Prinzessin. :'Prinzessin Luna': STIMME Wie ist... aber noch laut das? :'Twilight Sparkle': Besser. Oder, Fluttershy? :'Fluttershy': eingeschüchtertes Lachen Oh ja. :'Prinzessin Luna': aber laut Und... wie ist es... denn jetzt? :'Twilight Sparkle': Ja, jetzt hast du es. :'Prinzessin Luna': Stimme Und... schneller wie ist es jetzt, Twilight? :'Twilight Sparkle': Ja! Gut gelernt. :'Prinzessin Luna': STIMME Oh, ich danke dir, liebe Fluttershy! Mit Unserer normalen Sprechstimme werden wir die Herzen der Ponys von Ponyville gewinnen. :'Pinkie Pie': Fluttershy! Du musst uns verstecken! Nightmare Moon ist hier und... gacker Sie hat Fluttershy's Stimme geklaut, damit sie nicht schreien kann, wenn sie gefressen wird!!! :'Fohlen': schrei :'Prinzessin Luna': STIMME Nein, Kinder, wartet! voice Ich meine... nein, Kinder, wartet. :'Twilight Sparkle': Komm mit, Prinzessin. Zeit für Plan B. “Spaß“ :'Alle': Hurray! :'einige Ponys''' winsel :Prinzessin Luna: Das bringt doch nichts, Twilight Sparkle. Sie haben uns nie gemocht und sie werden uns auch nie mögen. :Twilight Sparkle: Meine Freundin Applejack ist hier eins der beliebtesten Ponys. Ich bin sicher ihr fällt schon was ein. :Pipsqueak: Uaaa...! :Applejack: Whoop. Immer langsam, Freundchen. winsel :Twilight Sparkle: Ähem... Applejack, die Prinzessin bräuchte ein paar Ratschläge, wie sie sich hier am besten einleben kann. :Applejack: "Einleben"? Wirklich? :Twilight Sparkle: grummel :Applejack: Ich meine, ehe, das ist doch ganz leicht! Eigentlich kommt es nur auf die richtige Einstellung an. Locker bleiben! Und locker positiv mit anderen spielen und Spaß haben. :Prinzessin Luna: Spaß? Was ist das für ein Spaß, von dem du da redest? Verrate mir bitte wozu das gut sein soll? :Cherry Berry: stotternd Versuch mit diesen Spinnen das Netz zu treffen. :Applejack: Du kannst es auch, Prinzessin! :Prinzessin Luna: Ha! Eurer Prinzessin gefällt dieser "Spaß"! Und wie könn' wir sonst noch Spaß haben? :Twilight Sparkle: Feuer frei, Prinzessin! :Prinzessin Luna: Ha ha! Das macht ja doppelt so viel Spaß! :Applejack: Magst du vielleicht nach Äpfeln tauchen? Wir haben hier die besten Äpfel in Equestria, Prinzessin. :Prinzessin Luna: Ich bitte dich, nenn Uns doch... Mich... Luna, liebe Applejack. Hört mich an, liebe PonysOriginal: villagers! Bitte, nennt mich ab jetzt alle Luna! Los, zeig mir deine Tauchäpfel. entdeckt Pipsqueak in Not Schreckatmer. Gruselnacht, abgeschafft :Pipsqueak: Uahahoa! fällt in Wasserbotich versucht Pipsqueak zu helfen :Pinkie Pie: Hey, Mädels. Wir suchen nach Pip? Wir haben ihn verloren, als wir... GAAAK Aaah! Nightmare Moon verschlingt Pipsqueak! Aufgepasst, Ponys, rennt! :Pipsqueak: Hilfe! Sie hat versucht meinen Popo zu fressen! :Prinzessin Luna: Das ist gelogen! In Wahrheit ist deinem Po überhaupt nichts passiert, du undankbares Fohlen! donnern Hört zu, liebe Ponys, bitte, fürchtet euch nicht! Wir wollten doch spielen und wir hatten... Spaß! Reicht euch dieser Spaß nicht aus? Na schön! Wie gefällt euch das? :Alle: schrei :Prinzessin Luna: Hura! Wieviele Punkte bekomm ich dafür? Lauft doch nicht weg! Muss euch eure Prinzessin erst einen Befehl erteilen!? :Alle: schrei :Prinzessin Luna: Stimme Schweigt ... still!!! echo :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin, denkt daran! Du sollst doch nicht schreien! :Prinzessin Luna: STIMME Nein, Twilight Sparkle! Wir brauchen die traditionelle-königliche Canterlot-Stimme, denn wir haben etwas zu sagen. Da ihr euch entschlossen habt, eure Prinzessin lieber zu fürchten und sie mit dieser beleidigenden Feier zu entehren, befehlen wir, dass die Gruselnacht nicht statt findet! Für alle Zeiten! Kleine Lektion :Applejack: seufz So'n Mist. Es lief doch eigentlich alles bestens. Luna war glücklich und jedes Pony in Ponyville auch. Jetzt sieh sie dir an! :Noi: jammernd Aber ich wollte nächstes Jahr doch unbedingt als Zombie gehen. :Twilight Sparkle: Noch ist nicht alles verloren! :Applejack: Twilight, was hast du vor? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich werde tun, was ich am besten kann. Sie etwas lehren! :Candy Mane: Das ist aber schade. Jetzt hab ich doch schon ein Kostüm. :Berry Punch: Echt? Oooh. :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin. :Prinzessin Luna: niedergeschlagen Lass mich allein, Twilight Sparkle. :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin. Es tut mir so Leid, dass alles schief gelaufen ist. Aber du kannst mir wirklich glauben, dass die Gruselnacht eines der beliebtesten Feste, dass wir hier feiern. :Prinzessin Luna: Ja. Ich merke es vor allem an den Schreien der Bewunderung, wenn die Kinder vor mir weglaufen. :Twilight Sparkle: [enttäuscht] Prinzessin... Das Treffen :Ponys: weinend :Pinkie Pie: gackern :Twilight Sparkle: Nein, du wirst nicht kreischen und auch nicht quitschen oder schreien, okay? :Pinkie Pie: Okay. :Twilight Sparkle: Ich möchte dir gern etwas zeigen. Dir wird nichts geschehen. Aber du darfst wirklich auf ga-ga-gar keinen Fall schreien. Versprichst du nicht zu schreien? :Pinkie Pie: Mmhm. gacker :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, du erinnerst dich doch noch an Prinzessin Luna? :Prinzessin Luna: Ah. Die Anführerin der verängstichten Kinder. Bist du hier, um mit mir Frieden zu schließen? :donnern :Pinkie Pie: Nightmare Moon! gacker :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow! :Rainbow Dash: lacht :Twilight Sparkle: Sie hat sich verändert, Pinkie! Sie ist nicht mehr böse und unheimlich! Und sie hat garantiert auch nicht vor dich zu fressen! :Pinkie Pie: Naja dann. :Twilight Sparkle: Häh? :Pinkie Pie: Das weis ich. Man, Twilight. Ich bin fast so groß wie sie. Wie soll sie mich da runter kriegen? :Twilight Sparkle: Und warum rennst du dann immer vor ihr weg und kreischt? :Pinkie Pie: Manchmal macht es einfach Spaß so richtig Angst zu haben. :Twilight Sparkle: Spaß? japs Pinkie Pie, du bist wirklich ein Genie! :Pinkie Pie: Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich bin ein Huhn. gaak :Twilight Sparkle: Prinzessin Luna! Ich hab herraus gefunden warum die Ponys immer noch Angst vor dir haben! :Prinzessin Luna: trocken Verzeih mir, wenn ich darüber jetzt nicht in Jubel ausbreche. :Twilight Sparkle: Komm mit mir! Ich erkläre dir alles unterwegs. Nightmaer Moon :Pipsqueak: Oh man. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass meine aller erste Gruselnacht auch meine letzt sein wird. :Zecora: Komm, kleiner Pip. Nur nicht traurig sein! Die Gruselnacht muss noch nicht zu Ende sein. Wollen wir anderen Ponys süßes geben? Dann lässt uns Nightmare Moon hoffentlich leben. :Bürgermeisterin: Ja, kommt schon kleine Ponys! Was wäre die Gruselnacht ohne Süßigkeitenopfer? Spukstimme Oder wollt ihr, dass Nightmare Moon euch doch noch frisst, bu-hu? :Spike: Diese Regenbogenperücke macht doch wirklich alles kaputt. :Applejack: Na kommt, Kinder! Das wird bestimmt lustig. :Pipsqueak: Leb wohl, Gruselnacht. Für alle Zeit. :Nightmare Moon: STIMME Ponys von PonyvilleOriginal: Citizens of Ponyville! Es war klug von euch mir diese Süßigkeiten zu bringen. Ich bedanke mich für eure Gabe, denn so kann ich diese Süßigkeiten fressen... und euch verschonen! :Ponys: Schrei Gruselnacht, gerettet :Prinzessin Luna: Ich bin nicht sicher, ob Wir damit wirklich erreicht habe, was du vorhattest, Twilight Sparkle. :Twilight Sparkle: Tja, abwarten. :Prinzessin Luna: Und was? Ob... die Kinder noch mehr schreien? :Pipsqueak: Äh... Prinzessin Luna. Du sagtest, das war unsere aller letzte Gruselnacht. Würdest du trotzdem im nächsten Jahr doch wieder kommen und uns alle erschrecken? :Prinzessin Luna: Kleiner. Wolltest du mir damit etwa sagen... dass ihr euch gern vor mir fürchtet? :Pipsqueak: Ja, das macht echt Spaß! Es ist gruselig, aber toll. :Prinzessin Luna: Ach... wirklich? :Pipsqueak: Ja! Die Gruselnacht ist die schönste Nacht des Jahres.Original: Nightmare Night is my favorite night of the year. :Prinzessin Luna: Na dann, denke ich, Wir führen STIMME die Gruselnacht wieder ein! :Pipsqueak: Whoa! Du bist für immer und ewig meine Lieblingsprinzessin! Sie hat ja gesagt, Leute! :Fohlen: JAAA! :Twilight Sparkle: Ha! Sie mögen dich wirklich, Prinzessin. :Prinzessin Luna: Ja, aber ich kann es kaum glauben. STIMME Das ist für mich die wunderschönste...! Stimme Ich meine... die wunder-wunderschönste Nacht aller Zeiten. Der letzte Streich :Twilight Sparkle: Liebe Prinzessin Celestia, :Als du mich damals nach Ponyville geschickt hast, war mir Freundschaft fremd. Heute Abend traf ich ein Pony mit dem selben Problem - deine Schwester, Prinzessin Luna! Durch sie habe ich gelernt, dass Freundschaft auch ein Geschenk ist, das man Anderen anbieten kann. Und dadurch selbst erfährt. Ich freue mich dir erzählen zu können, dass ganz Ponyville gelernt hat, dass man in Jemanden, der noch so einschüchternd oder furchteinflößend wirkt, ein ganz neues Pony und einen guten Freund entdecken kann. Und auch wenn ich mit meinem Star Swirl der Bärtige-Kostüm nicht so gut angekommen bin, war es trotzdem die schönste Gruselnacht aller Zeiten! :donnern :Rainbow Dash: schrei :Prinzessin Luna: lacht :Spike und Twilight: lacht :Abspann Verweise Navboxen }} Kategorie:Lunas Verwandlung en:Transcripts/Luna Eclipsed es:Transcripciones/Luna Eclipsada ru:Стенограммы/Затмение луны Kategorie:Zweite Staffel